1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to video processing, and more particularly relate to a video processing apparatus capable of displaying a video bitstream with absent reference frames and a video processing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various functionalities are implemented in a video system in order to conveniently store, process or transmit video data. For example, some video coding standards, such as MPEG 1/2/4 and H.26x, are provided to perform video data compression and decompression, so as to improve storage capacity and transmission bandwidth. These video coding standards employ block-based compression on the video data having a series of video frames by encoding later video frames based on earlier video frames. Specifically, the video data compression is achieved by reducing temporal redundancies between video frames and spatial redundancies within one single video frame. Also, some compression techniques, e.g., discrete cosine transform and motion compensation, are performed to generate a standard compliant bitstream with a relatively high compression ratio. As a result, the bitstream is allowed to be transmitted and stored in an efficient and standardized manner.
However, due to the characteristics of the video coding standards, when undesired or unrecoverable errors are introduced to the bitstream during compression or transmission, the later video frames may be erroneously decoded because of the absent or unavailable earlier video frames. Typically, the later video frames encoded with reference to the absent or unavailable earlier video frames are skipped and not displayed. This undesirable skip of frame display may cause abrupt scene changes or discontinuous scene movements, thus resulting in unfavorable viewing experiences for users.
Therefore, a video processing method for a video processing apparatus capable of processing and smoothly displaying video frames with absent or unavailable reference frames is desirable.